Starting Over
by MookFree07
Summary: After giving Dom the keys and taking the fall for him he knows jail time is not about to be a walk in the park and hes hoping after to be able to start anew but there are people out there who are going to make it hard for him.Dom included...
1. Chapter 1

Trying To Start Over

By MookFree07

Walking into Lompoc prison jail, it seemed just like the Day that Brian had gave Dom the keys to the stood there and thought to him self I Can still remember the day before Dom did the last heist when I told him I was a cop…

Flashback

Brian ran up to Dom getting in the black civic, getting ready to take off, while Vince sat in the other with his eyes closed. Brian yelled, "Dom please don't do this last heist!" Brian pleaded with Dom and saw a look of shock wary comprehension come on to Dom's face. Dom then jumped out of the car and said, " Brian what are you." but before he got the rest out Brian said ' Dom, look I'm a cop and" but before Brian could get the rest out Dom was on him in an instant.

Brian felt as if as if Dom was trying to tear his limbs off. While he was covering his face Dom began to beat him constantly in his stomach and sides. Brian thought he could hear and feel a couple of ribs crack but he wasn't sure, and that's when he to try and focus on Dom while screaming behind his arms " Dom!! Wait! Let me explain!"

Then when I could feel Dom start to slow down I heard the car door opening and felt Dom turn then start yelling at Vince to get back inside the car.

He then turned to Brian and said, "Why should I listen to you Brian Earl Spliner if that's even your name!! You fuckin lied to me Brian and you hurt Mia. I don't know you!"

While Dom was talking he had Brian's right wrist in a hard grip and the angrier Dom became the more tighter the grip became until Brian could feel the sharp shearing pain telling him that his wrist was broken.

Brian knew he had to hurry up and explain to Dom before he ended up getting beat to death. Brian said, "Dom! Wait I am a cop but when I began to get to know you and the team you were far from the out of control unstable man they had painted you to be! You, Mia, Jesse, Lefty, Leon, and even Vince yall became family and when you told me about your dad I knew that I couldn't turn you guys in. I know that I hurt Mia but believe me I never meant to and yes I love her like a sister kind of Love!"

As Brian explained to Dom he could still see the mistrust and the rage in Dom eyes but he knew that Dom could see the truth in his no matter how mad he was at him.

" Look Dom all I'm saying is that if you do this last heist someone is going to get hurt. The truck drivers are packin now and the FBI is gathering enough information that's going to make you serve more than a year or to in Lompoc" I could still see the hesitation in His eyes when I started yelling, " Think about Mia! If you go back who's going to take care of her and Jesse now that Jesse is still recovering and Johnny Tran is still alive?" And Brian went into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the supra and reached out to give them to Dom. when he looked up and became fearful when he saw the look in those chocolate eyes of frustration, rage and something else he didn't want to think about.

When Dom took the keys Brian felt relieved until Dom moved so fast that Brian didn't have to cover his face from what he thought was a blow to the head un till he felt Dom's full thick lips on his. As Brian began to try and push Dom away, Dom grabbed his broken right wrist and pinned it above Brian's head and as Brian went to scream Dom used this opportunity to began push he thick tongue in Brian's mouth and began to taste him and run his tongue on the roof of Brian's mouth and moving between sucking and biting the lips until Brian moaned out from forced kiss. Dom then began to place soft kisses on the side of Brian's jaw and along his neck and whispered in Brian's ear, " You were always mine and Mia was just holding you for me I'm surprised you didn't figure it out because now you have to learn the hard way." And Before Brian could do anything Dom sunk his teeth in the smooth sun kissed skin of Brian's neck, biting down until he could taste of the bitter sweet blood of Brian's that began to pore into his mouth.

And kept biting down and suck until he was sure that the skin would scar. When Dom pulled away Brian was relieved that the pain was over until he looked up at Dom and could see the his blood on Dom's full lips and lust and rage in his eyes. And Dom began beating him again until Brian did feel one of his ribs break. Brian thought to his self. 'Now this was the Dominic who he had read about from the file' and that was Brian's last thought when he began feeling the sting of the blood running into his eyes blind him and he felt Dom smash the back of his head into the ground and he blacked out.

When Brian woke up he was in a hospital bed "protected" by two uniformed officers who he had graduated from the academy with; Officer Carlos Sanchez and Michael Landon. He could tell from the look in their eyes that while he had been out things had went down and to them he was a 'dirty' cop and he was getting no mercy from them. When he stared to move and get out of the bed Sanchez and Landon started towards him from across the room when a pretty black nurse with a bob and dark chocolate eyes walked in with Tanner. The Nurse said, " Hi Mr. O'Conner, my name is Tamara Hill and I've been your nurse fro the few weeks you've been in the hospital" as she took my temp an heart rate she said, " Well all I can say is that you took quite a beating but don't worry the damage that was done has starting to heal over nicely and you should be out of here in about a few weeks" I could feel her slip a little piece of paper in my hand and I knew rite away that she had given me her number; I smiled at her and saw her wink at me when she said , " Now I'll be back with something for you to eat and then the doctor will be right with you ." Tanner walked over and said excuse me Miss could you leave while I talk to O'Conner." The nurse rolled her eyes and walked out of the room and I looked over at Sanchez and Landon and knew they had saw her flirting with me. With Tanner just calling me O'Conner and not Officer O'Conner I knew something was wrong and wasn't sure if I still had my job but I also wasn't sure if I still wanted it….

Before Tanner could start talking the doctor walked in. and said, "Hello Mr. O'Conner, I'm your Doctor, Doctor Montgomery." Looking at Doctor Montgomery you wouldn't think he was a doctor. He looked in his early thirties with light black hair which shown brown in the sun light, with warm green eyes, strong jaw line, five o'clock shadow on his face, around 6'6 with broad shoulders and built like Dom…

When Brian realized what had been going through his mind and snapped back realizing that the doctor was talking and it probably looked like he was checking the doctor out from the grin on the Doc face and the scowl on the three officers face. Brian could feel his face heat up in a light blush and looked down to will it away as the doctor kept talking. " Now Mr. O'Conner you sustained multiple injuries such as a broken left rib, a hair line fracture that we've been monitoring these last few weeks which is healing up nicely, your left wrist is also broken as you can tell from the cast, and two black eyes but might I say you're still rather gorgeous," the Doctor laughed. Brian could feel Tanner getting annoyed and he growled out, "Excuse me Doctor Montgomery when will O'Conner be able to leave?' Brian could tell that the doctor felt the tension in the room between the three officers and him and he stopped smiling while his face and voice went black and he said, "Well we were watching the hair line fracture to make sure it heals correctly but its almost healed we should give it about a week or to and his other injuries a healing up nicely so I should say in about 3weeks or so and –' Brian cut the Doctor off and asked. "What how long have I been out?"The doctor turned to him with a smile and said, " you have been out almost a month Mr. O'Conner.'He then bent down to check my pupils and whispered I'll be back to check on you later." And when he moved back Brian could see the leer on Doctor Montgomery's face that made him tense up and he knew then that he had to get out of the hospital.

When the doctor closed the door Sanchez said. "You just cant keep your legs closed can you O'Conner, I knew2 you used that pretty face of yours to get away with thing but don't worry there'll be more where he came from with that pretty little ass and I'm sure you'll see your boyfriend there too." Before he could say more Tanner turned to him and Landon and said, "get out I'm here now," Landon started by stating loudly, "but Sir! h" When Tanner cut him off and said, " Are you going against an Order officer, don't let me tell you again!"He grounded out. As they were leaving Sanchez and Landon both shot Brian a glare as if it was his fault that they got told off and Brian had to remember that they probably weren't the only one s on the force that he would have to watch out for. When they closed the door shut Brian Leaned back against the hard bed and look Tanner in the eye and asked, "Tanner where's Dom?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Listen people I sometimes love reading stories where the characters personalities sometimes change so I'm telling you before hand if Brian or Dom are more intense with certain emotions or if they react differently than they would in the movie 

Chapter 2

Instead of answering Brian's question, Tanner said, "Listen Brian we need to know how he got away! Bikinis' is on my ass and the FBI is on his! They think you let him go while I think he over powered you," and he looked at Brian almost begging him with his eyes to tell him that that's what happened. "Brian thinks very carefully about what you say to me because if you let him go you could go to jail for harboring a criminal and obstruction of justice and you will be doing time. Bikinis are even trying to pen the murder of Lance Tran on you even if it was in a line of duty and he was trying to kill you first." Brian could tell that Tanner was getting frustrated because he began running his fingers through his slightly gray hair. "So watch what you say, I can possibly get the murder wrap off but not everything else, you better be glad that the FBI doesn't want this to get out to the public or you would be in deep shit,; That's why if you were forced you would probably had to only do desk work and patrol for a few months to a year and would still be on your way to your detectives badge…." As Brian looked at him he could see the hope and despair in his eyes and Tanner knew Brian had sealed his fate by looking at him and not saying anything. Before Tanner left Brian looked up and Said, "No I cant Tanner, no I can't." As Brian closed his eyes he could feel Tanner pat his leg and say so softly that he almost didn't understand him, "You've always been like a son to me Bri and even if I'm disappointed right now me and Lisa will be here for you." As Tanner leaned down to kiss Brian on the forehead and walked out Brian was trying hard not to cry because even if Tanner wasn't his father by blood or Lisa wasn't his mother they were the only parent figures he had in a long time with his father being a marine veteran that used to abuse him and not his other four older brothers because he was to "pretty" and his mother dieing from cancer after he was born.

After running wild with Rome in Arizona he knew Tanner and his wife because they were a friends of his dad but was caught by Tanner trying to steal his car and after getting tired of his dad and the abuse he moved in with the permanently at the age of 16 and decide then on the he would be a police because they were men and men weren't pretty. While dosing off to sleep Brian thought to his self how glad that he had thought ahead and opened up another bank account under Brian Earl Spliner under his mothers maiden name with the inheritance he got from long ago when she died that he never touched; Know that once he got out of jail everyone would know that spliner was a cover name and would think he would go back to using O'Conner and even if they looked up spliner they wouldn't get any information other than his name where he was born and where he used to work. Even after he got out of jail Brian knew that he couldn't go back to being a cop he knew that people from the force and bad guys, and probably even Dom and the family would be looking for him so now its time for him to try and start over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brian could feel something wake him up; someone was in the room with him... He hoped to God or any higher being out there that it was Sanchez or Landon, he didn't feel like fighting with them and even though he was healing the condition he was in right now the fight would not work in his favor. Brian shifted to make it seem like he was turning over in his sleep and the person spoke, "You can stop pretending to be asleep now Mr. O'Conner I know that you're awake." It was doctor Montgomery and Brian didn't know if it was just him but the doctors voice sounded huskier more so than earlier , without think Brian thought to his self Dom's sound better and on that note he decide that it was time to see what the doctor wanted. Even though the Doctor was sexy with his body built like an Ox and that voice that rolled out smooth like warm whiskey, it was just something about him that made Brian feel on edge and he knew that he was about to find out why.

Brian's voice was very horse from being in that coma for a little while so when he spoke short and grouchy even though he was really feel weary about being in the room with just the doctor and him. But he could tell that the doctor like the way he sounded because his eyes lit up with lust that Brian could almost feel his eyes trying to peel the covers and hospital gown from his body.

"What can I do for you ..." Brian stated softly, and as the Doctor looked at him Brian couldn't denies that he was gorgeous but he just wasn't his type.

Brian usually wasn't picky about who he took to his bed but with his hormones now only jumping wildly for the half Italian , half black street racer and with the doctors leer looking too fatal he decided that it wasn't worth it . The Doctor Said, " Yes Mr. O'Conner you can " Brian could feel his hand move up his calf as he talked, " You know when they first brought you in to the emergency room , I though pretty boy surfers even though you aren't that feminine looking at all . But when we began working on I began to see that you were different than all the cute guys that came in here, for one thing you were a cop." Brian then cut the Doctor off, " Doc can you get on with it " he said through clenched teeth as he felt the doctor hand stop high on the top of his thigh and start to rub it steadily. Brian could see anger flash over the Doctors face for a second the all the doctor did was smirk and say, " Impatient I see, " " Ok right down to business and I like that in a man or woman ," he said with a little laugh as Brian tried to cal himself knowing that he was in no shape to fight and it was probably dangerous to start a fight with someone that can help or break him again and reminded himself that you always had to pick which battles to lose. Doctor Montgomery kept speaking, " You're going to be the high light of my career, Tell me Brian," he all but purred, and it sent a shiver down my spine that he saw because his smirk got a little wider, " How was it that your family was able to keep _this _secret for so long, I could tell how anyone couldn't mistake you for male but being a hermaphrodite with a working womb and fallopian tubes" Before the doctor could go on talking Tanner walked in , his face angry and set and I knew he had heard.

"Doctor," Tanner spit out like the word was filth in his mouth, " This kind of information is classified , and I need you to sign these papers indicating that you understand the information you found out about _Officer_ Brian O'Conner is not to be exploited or to get out to the public," when he said officer Brian knew that Tanner was trying to make him realize that before he left the hospital he should think clearly about his choices and to let the doctor know that even without his job Brian's information was only high government knowledge. "And if you don't understand that certain precautions will be made, Oh and doctor think this through very clearly because more than your reputation and job is on the line here." As Tanner said this with a blank face and with the voice he used when he decided that there was no other options but his, as doctor Montgomery looked from Brian to Tanner with a sour look on his face and began to sign the papers Brian looked at Tanner who was watching him all the while and understood that Tanner already knew and wouldn't question him about and would keep his secret like his has been doing Brian doesn't know for how long. As Tanner accompanied the Doctor out of the room Brian leaned back against the pillow and remembered that Tanner never answered his question about Dom, but form the hints he had got from Sanchez and remembering the last meeting he had with Dom… Brian hoped that jail wouldn't be _that_ hazardous too his health.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok you guys if you didn't know this is a mpreg know you know and the reason I'm making it one is because I feel with mpreg just get so much more drama so I'm not hating on the het because I love them too  but its also het , slash .

Disclaim: I don't own the fast and the furious thanks

Chapter 4

After weeks of getting better while flirting with the male and female nurses and avoiding Doctor Montgomery , it is Brian's last week in the hospital where he had been for two months now the first month he spent in a coma.

On the last day Brian woke up early and took a hot shower knowing that it might be his last for a while and already thinking to his self that today was going to be a long day.

As he came out of the shower and was putting on his clothes that Tanner had brought for him, Tanner, Bikinis', and Sanchez with Landon both in uniform walked in.

" well , well if its isn't O'Conner, I knew you were to good to be true ," the big black man stated with conviction , Tanner didn't say anything but Brian could see out of the corner of his eyes that he wanted to as his lips were pinched tightly together.

AS Bikinis' looked toward Sanchez and told him to cuff Brian, Brian turned around to speed up the process and to keep Sanchez from touching him more than was needed, while Bikinis' said, " O'Conner your under arrest and since you know the lines by heart I'm sure let me just tell you that you will be doing two to three years one year in jail and the rest on house probation though if I had my way you wouldn't be getting out for a while and working in the prison metal shop for a while making bumper stickers", "but that might be just up your alley "Sanchez said which Bikinis' ignored and continued talking with a sneer at first Brian thought he _Knew_ but when he looked toward Tanner and saw him shake his head Brian relaxed not noticing that he had tensed up. Brian could tell Bikinis' was mad because he' yanked him from Sanchez's hold, "With the supervision of Sergeant Tanner." AS Brian turned towards the door to walk out he could see the sheer of satisfaction and glee on the faces of Sanchez and Landon which he decided to ignore and keep walking but before he could get out the door he heard Bikinis' ask. "Damn, was her pussy that good?" Without answering Brian walked out the door without a glance back.

Ok could someone tell me how Bikinis' name is spelled please?


	5. Chapter 5

Ok everyone I know I haven't updated but that was because I was on spring break for the week and I don't have a stable computer but I do know so I will be typing up I think up to chapter ten and it will be posted tomorrow :) Yayyy Lolo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_End of Flash Back_……

Stepping out of his thoughts from when Brian gave Dom the keys till when he him self was arrested, by a hard shove from behind. The last couple of days Brian were given a reprieve to settle most of his personal business before he went to jail which he always had someone tailing him to make sure that he didn't run. But today was the day and as Brian found himself standing in front of Lompoc prison and he could feel the distress settle some what over his body.

After walking in and the police taking his clothes and searching him , and giving him a number then cuffed again and dragged off to his cell; because even though Brian knew that while giving Dom the keys there was a possibility of him getting caught he still didn't want to go to jail. But before the Asian officer could pull Brian through the door, Tanner walked up and told the officer to give them a minute and let him speak with Brian , the officer pinched his face up while looking Tanner up and down then growled out, " You got five minutes" and stalked off a few paces away.

Tanner turned to Brian and while looking at him with weary eyes sighed and rubbed his fingers through his graying hair, tried hard to look at the man he thought of as his own son in all but blood and realized that Brian wasn't a little boy anymore.

" Brian, when you get in there don't make friends because there aren't any friends in "hell" remember "everybody wants a cup of water" and would take yours if they could , just make acquaintances because you will need those to be able to protect you self, j-just try and keep your head down . If something bad happens you know… about your situation... contact me and I'll see if I could get your jail time reduced but make sure because then your home probation time might be raised." Tanner sighed again, "I'm trying to get your sentenced reduced anyway, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call me or Lisa.." as tanner said this last thing and his words began to drift off, Brian smiled thinly at him and thought to his self "My concerned parent" with a bitter laugh happy that he had at least two people who care and loved him. Then as Tanner went to pull Brian into one last hug , The officer from before came forward and yanked Brian through the door stating with a smirk on his face and looking at tanner, " Times up Princess, welcome home."

Ok people if you're confused about the end of flashback, remember in the first chapter that Brian started off standing in front of the jail and started thinking about when he caught up with Dom to stop him from doing the heist to after the hospital scene... I mean you know it doesn't take that long to remember something from the past maybe a few minutes which is how long he was standing in front of the jail before the hard shove…. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter6

As the officer who name was Officer Dan Brian had found out from hearing another officer greet each other on the way to the cell, which he felt as if he was in a maze because he couldn't tell which cell was which because the all looked the same. Brian finally stopped looking around when Officer Dan pushed him inside of a cell and closed the bar doors and walked away. Brian just stood there staring at the bar doors trying to ignore the cat calls that he was still hearing from when he was being brought in... But also not wanting to turn around and meet his own cell mate or the room because it would really sink in to him that it was real until he heard.

"Well, well, if it isn't Brian Earl Spliner, I can't believe they let yo punk azz in MY cell!"

As Brian turned around to confront the person with the voice he knew so well, but before he could even turn all the way around, Brian felt pain shot up from his jaw to his temple and his head bounce off the stone floor. He could feel the blood began to steep into his eye, ignoring the pounding in his head and ears Brian knew he had to fight back. Looking up Brian saw Vince about to kick him and without thought grabbed Vince's leg and hit him behind the knees making Vince drop to the floor with him. Brian wasted no time in wrestling Vince onto his back on the floor, while straddling him and began to smash his face in while slamming his head into the floor.

Knowing he would have to hurt Vince to at least get some respect and make him understand that he wasn't just going to let him beat his azz, Brian brought his right fist back and brought it down hard enough into Vince's nose where Brian knew it would brake , and heard it crack.

As Brian could hear the other inmates talk about them fighting he knew it would be a matter of time before some officer would come to see about it, so Brian hopped off the floor and backed away from Vince while holding on to the toilet trying to steady himself; as he could see the side of his face in the mirror and could see the purple and black bruise began to form from his temple to his jaw…. But he could also see Vince's eyes start to turn black.

"Just because you call me a pussy don't mean I'ma let you kick my azz Vince." Brian growled out but not from anger but from the pain even though Vince didn't know that.

Brian hobbled over to the bunk bed and tried to sit down as far away from Vince as he could because he could still see the unhinged rage in his eyes and Brian knew that if Vince came at him again he wouldn't be able to fight him off. And Brian said, " Oh and its O'Conner not Spliner" as the officer came up to the cell and began to unlock it calling out, "What's going on in here," Brian and Vince kept looking at each other while calling out at the same time, " Nothin." While the officer began to pull Vince out of the cell to the hospital wing, Vince turned back to Brain and said, "Don't worry I'm sure Dom's going to deal with you him self, and if you use the bath room, try not to pee on the seat." Vince said while smirking with the blood running down his face making him look more sinister than when they were fighting. Brian walked to the mirror and tore off a piece of tissue to wipe the blood off his face, while thinking to himself, "At least I don't have to worry about Vince any more because now that I Know Dom's here he wont touch me again… but Dom's a whole nether issue, and fuck this is going to hell in a hand basket" and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter7

Brian jerked awake as Vince came back with the officer and a brace on his nose, and banged on the bars telling Brian it was recess time ad to get his azz up.

Walking out to the yard was a Chore for Brian. He didn't want to go out and plus there was some weary looking groups that he knew he would have to look out for. Brian began to walk toward a spot were it was unoccupied and as he walked but a group with Nazi and Aryan tattoos all over them, A big white guy who stood about six feet ten with a shaved head and the Nazi sign tattooed on his head and neck , looked like he was in his mid thirties , with chiseled features and piercing black eyes grabbed Brian and pulled him close while whispering in his ear, " hay princess you must be new here, let me show you the _ropes_**" he** purred and sucked Brains ear into his month , and Brian could tell he was about to bite down to draw blood and yanked away hard enough that the man was surprised and as he let Brian go, Brian almost fell to the ground and began to walk away from then quickly before the man could grab him again. Brian could hear the mans friends laughing at him and rubbing it in the he let Brian get away and when Brian looked back he could see the guy not responding back to his friends but still staring at Brian with a hard look in his eyes as different emotion flashed across them which Brian didn't want to know what they were, and turned around fast knowing that he would see that guy again no matter what.

Walking over to the empty part of the yard, Brian leaned against the fence staring out at the dried up hills which was all he could see looking out, deciding that he wasn't going to give up and but he could already feel himself getting somewhat depressed and hoped he could find something in jail to keep him busy through his twelve months in.

Brian hoped that Dom appreciated what he had to give up not just for him but for Dom's family too. Coming out of his thoughts Brian knew that he would have to get out of the habit of day dreaming especially given where he was residing for the next few months and hoped to make it through; with the feel of full, smooth lips on his own, that began caressing his neck, Brian could feel the person who was much bigger than him began to crush his body up against the wires of the fence.

"Hey Bri..." When Brian heard Dom's voice, he shot his eyes open not noticing till then that they were closed and tensed up realizing that Dom had a tight hold on him and he could go anywhere, hoping that as Dom began to rub his hands all over Brian that he didn't feel the wet spot on the front of Brian's clothes that was from the precume of his straining dick that always seem to happen just from hearing Dom's voice.

As Dom bite down into the right side of Brian's neck he began to moan out form the pleasure and pain that he was feeling knowing that if him and Dom ever got together that the lines between those two emotions would likely blur. Brian felt Dom smirk against the back of his neck as he continued to suck and lick it to ease the pain when he suddenly bit down harder braking the skin and sucking some blood into his mouth from the steeping wound he had made. Brian could feel him self get light headed and his knees' begin to get weak as Dom bit into the nerve and blood steadily steep out of the bit mark and gasped out at the pain struggling to get out of Dom's hold until he stopped knowing that he could tear his throat open because Dom wasn't showing any signs in letting go. This time struggling to stay standing, Brian realized, "Dom's marking me like a fuckin dog!" he thought angrily.

"Stop Dom!" Brian tried to shout out but it only came out as a husky whisper. Brian knew that Dom had heard him and that he could feel Brian begin to pass out from some of the blood lose and the heat from the sun shining down around them remembering that he hadn't eaten or drank anything after he left the hospital…

Brian could feel Dom start to ease off of his neck but didn't let him go and continued to kiss around the mark he had made.

"I didn't want to make you this early in the game Bri but that Aryan muthafucker tried to claim you and your mine!" As Brian turned a little to try and look at Dom he wished he hadn't because he saw possessiveness in Dom's eyes and still some of the anger and betrayal he recognized from that day and hoped he was going to be able to keep that promise to himself to make it with out the trouble trying to come his way the next few months.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaim: I don't own anyone or anything from the Fast and the Furious unless it's the characters that aren't in the movies that I made up thanks.

Chapter 8

Dom then turned and moved back away from Brian who was clenching the fence to stay up right, and asked someone behind them to give him the needle and the ink and that's when Brian realized that they were surrounded by a dozen or more black and some Latino guys and knew that from being a police that the different races usually stick with their "own" in jail and thought to himself that even people in jail were pulled in by Dom.

They were all standing around trying to look relaxed, Brian knew it was because some of the officers might come over from the disturbance which they didn't want and that they were already probably hoping that the ones from the tower couldn't see them.

Brian turned around fully just in time to see Dom take a red tinted looking needle and a slit open ink pen from Vince and Brian began to try and move away from Dom who was coming towards him still knowing that the guys around him probably wouldn't let him leave, but was prepared to fight his way out; when The Aryan Brothers from earlier walked over to Dom's group but kept some distance away just incase some body pulled a shank out and the same went for Dom's group.

" I saw Him first Toretto , he's mine" the white guy said to Dom. Dom looked him up and down and smirked then turned his back on the guy and walked closer to Brian while some of Dom's group pulled in closer keeping the white guys from Dom's back.

"Look Branson leave before you and your friends start something that you can't finish." Brian looked at Dom and realized that him and the Branson were almost evenly matched with Branson being a little taller but knowing that Dom could back it up with him being serious and passionate about everything he does even fighting which was what put him in Lompoc his first time..

"Plus he's the nark who set me and my family up and put ME back in here!" Dom growled out and Brian could tell he was starting to get angry, "So he's Mine!" and hit his muscled chest hard which Brian guessed was to get his point across and tell them that he was ready for them if they wanted to run up; and Brian saw the people in Dom's group standing up straighter with their legs a little apart getting ready.

Branson and his group began to back away leaving knowing that they weren't going to win this round when Brian happened to look up at Branson who was watching Brian and mouthed, " I'll be seein you later my pretty little Bitch" and turned and walked away.

Ok everyone if you see like half words and stuff during the conversations of the characters probably like how you would text then that's how they're talking so it's no spelling errors 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Disclaim: I own nothing from Fast and the Furious but the people and things I make up.

After they walked away Dom called over his shoulder, "Yo coyote come hold him while I do this." As Brian tried to run Vince came up behind him and held him Brian close with his arms pinned down to his side to keep him from moving to much. As Dom turned around from taking a needle from someone that was smoking and tinted red at the tip Vince whispered in Brian's ear, " Look at you busta, I don't know what Mia saw in you , look! You're shaken over a simple tattoo." And Vince laughed and Dom turned to him with a scowl on his face and said "Vince shut the hell up while I do this."

And that was the last Brian heard before he passed out.

Waking up slowly , and trying to blink away the sleep in his eyes Brain reached up to wipe it away from his face when he accidentally moved his neck sharply and hissed out from the pain through clenched teeth as he remembered where he was at and the actions that happened earlier. Looking around Brian realized that he was in the infirmary and decided he should also keep his guard up in here too; because he knew from stories that Tanner used to tell about when he first became a police officer that in here the doctors didn't care if you lived or died, and you were more likely to get killed in here by crocked cops and the other inmates that be in here also. Brian then realized that even though he is an inmate he would never be one of "them" or a police again. Because in jail they had their own set of laws and morals such as, if you were a cop on the outside that turned dirty then you were a sell out period; it was because even though that most don't like police the police are suppose to be your "brothers" and if you tell on family there's no reason you wont tell on them.

Lying back down in the bed staring up at the closed curtains, Brian's mind was blank…. He began to play with the gauze around his neck and could feel the raised skin under the wrapping.

Rubbing his fingers through his curls tiredly, he knew he had been asleep for awhile because he could see he sun just start to come up and realized it was probably about 6:30 the next morning. Brian just didn't know what to think about Dom, he knew he was putting off think about him by trying to distract himself from it but it was nagging at his mind. He never knew how possessive and dominate Dominic was until yesterday. Brian thought maybe it was because before all of this he and letty were so much alike that their actions didn't come out so intense and know that they're not together …. He realized he didn't know it Dom and letty were still together … but any way that it didn't seem too bad... Thinking about Mia, Brian wondered where she played in all this and what Dom meant when he said that she basically was just the decoy….

Yawning quietly to try and keep the other inmates in the others beds unaware of him, Brian began to drift off realizing that he was still kind of sleepy until he felt a big warm calloused hand run gently through his curls and move down to circle and trace on top of the bandage were the bite mark is and move to the back of his neck and cuff it gently but firmly. Popping open his eyes, Brian tried to pull himself as far into the bed and away from Dom as possible even while he knew his eyes hooded lustfully while watching Dom, and his full lashes brush against his face that Brian knew was red from blushing and his eyes cloud with love but also uncertainly because Brian just realized that being with Dominic would always be this intense and was he readily for this'

As Brian pushed himself back into the lumpy pillow and hard hospital bed he was unaware that his body turned to the side exposing the part of his neck was Dom had marked him, while arching his back in a submissive pose.

Realizing what he had just done Brian blushed harder thinking to himself, "I'm acting like a submissive dog!" Looking up at Dom with a little fear in his eyes as he realized how much control Dominic had from him without even asking and saw him smirking and Brian knew it was because he understood what Brian was doing and saw Dom's eyes darken possessively like a smoldering fire.

When Dominic leaned close to Brian running his nose around the mark and smelling Brian and whispered in his ear, " Don't be that way Bri , and don't look at me like that ; you'll get used to it ; to _Me._" The he swooped down kissing Brian hard, pushing his tongue between Brian's lips and began to sweep and plunge his hot, thick, tongue smoothly in and out of Brian's mouth while tracing the mark he put on Brain with his finger. As Brian tasted blood from Dom nicking his bottom lip and began to moan from what was being done to him and forgetting everything else but Dom, when he heard a voice, " Times up Torretto" Brian tensed and knew that voice was from a police officer , and thought to his self, '_What kind of game have I began to Play_?'

_______________________________________

Ok every one enjoy hope you like 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone I'm sorry I haven't had the time to continue the story though I have been writing chapters so when I post expect a lot loll but this week and next and the one before this has been finals for my school so bare with me ttyl


	12. Chapter 12

In Addition to this note Hi everyone this is me mookfree and I would like to say thank you for everyone who has "faved" my story or put it on alert. First I would like to say that yes I have some chapters finished but in the actuality of me being able to have time to finish is the main difference so I'm somewhat giving the story up for adoption for any who would want it. I'm still going to try and finish it but I have no problem with someone else taking on the task. And lastly I've been a member of fan fiction for years! And I really don't understand these new regulations. Fan fiction is suppose to be a place where we can come to express ourselves and most of us are above the statute of limitation with ready M rated stories; if the degree of content is a big deal, then drop those who are under the age of 14 and leave us alone. For some this site is more than an hobby its honing the skills that we have in writing and combing it with topics we love – they way you're deleting them is wrong and I feel whoever is in control of this site needs to reevaluate what they're doing to the people who contribute to this site everyday…So in addition with my note and the other one I posted please everyone who see's this don't only paste and copy but sign with your penname as well; because if they're getting rid of stories that are M rated not because of sex scenes then just imagine what else they'll take away from our writing…

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

.silver

Slayer of Destiny

Gloriosa Lily

MookFree07

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	13. Chapter 13

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Itachisgurl93

MookFree07


End file.
